Youkai High School
by Enter-Metallica
Summary: In the modern world there is a school for many a youkai, hanyou, miko, taijiya, and houshi. Our fellow Inuyasha characters go to this school *Not good at summaries* Pleases R & R! m/f m/m Dom, Drug use/Alcohol, Cross-Dress, WetDream, AU
1. Good Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Akira Kurosawa, her family, and future characters are mine, however.**

A/N: My character Akira, in a way, is kinda-sorta-I-dunno a Mary-Sue since she gets up with one of the characters from Inuyasha but not the good guys. This is rated M for Mature because of the language and sexual content. I know this is a bit short and I hope it doesn't bore you to tears, I just wanted it to be… different. Keep in mind this high school has no uniforms, I know it's japanese but I hate uniforms, it's stupid. And anyway my OC Akira hates skirts, dresses, and the alike, she's a bit of a tomboy but not too much that she acts like one.

At the end of this I will give you the meanings of my characters names.

**Vocabulary:**

Youkai = demon

Hanyou = half-demon

Miko = priestess

Kitsune = fox

Taijiya = slayer

Houshi = monk

Bishonen = beautiful boy

Onna = woman

Ningen = human

Okaa-chan = mom

Iie = no

Baka = idiot

Musume = daughter

Nii-chan = big brother

Gomen = sorry

Ja ne = see you

* * *

Chapter 1

She laid back on her bed as her fluffy brown tail curled up on top of her waist. Akira was a kitsune hanyou and she went to school at Youkai High with fellow youkai, hanyou, mikos, taijiya, and houshi. Summer was over and tomorrow she was going back but she couldn't bring herself to sleep. She didn't have a lot of friends there so she didn't have anything to look forward to but something was on her mind.

Akira sighed and got out of bed to her laptop that sat on her desk from across the room. She turned it on, maybe her mind was troubled and writing it down might relieve her. Her eyes stared blankly at the screen for a moment then she finally put up a word document as she gathered her thoughts. Last year at school when she was a sophomore she met this older boy and she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him.

She blushed when she remembered the daydreams she had of him during class and those steamy dreams when she was asleep! But her head suddenly bowed slightly as her long curly hair tumbled on to her laptop, she remembered that he was one of the bad boys on campus. What is she even thinking! Dating someone like him wouldn't end well for her but she couldn't help herself, he was one of the few bad bishonen she even liked.

The kitsune hanyou pulled her head up then and her silver eyes looked back to the computer screen. Her hands came up to the keyboard and her fingers began to type, first beginning slowly then her fingers began furiously going across the keys. She stopped then, looked at the words then began typing again. Soon enough she was finished and she began to read her words.

_The young onna hanyou sat on the desk as she looked hungrily to the heart of her desire. His red eyes stared back at her as he smirked and then he began to walk to her, teasingly slow. Soon enough he was between her legs as he leaned down when his hands rested on her sides. His lips descended on her quickly and the onna hanyou returned his kiss passionately as she opened her mouth for him. They moaned into each other's mouths until he pulled away from her lips as he began to trail his own down her neck._

"_Oh, Naraku," she squealed as his hands went to her thighs._

Akira blushed a bit as she imagined that he was behind her, kissing and nibbling her neck at that moment. She saved the file then and turned off her laptop as she went to crawl back in to bed. This was no time to be thinking about boys, she had to go to sleep or she won't get enough hours and she'll end up being very tired at school. But when her head hit her pillow and her eyes closed she fell asleep fast, her kitsune ears and tail twitched a bit as she began to dream about a certain hanyou.

* * *

The next morning Akira woke up to her alarm and got out of bed with a small yawn, she made her way to her dresser and got dressed. She first pulled out her Motley Crue t-shirt and then her skintight red jeans, she put them on after she shed off her pajamas and hooked her bra on. Then her elegant steps took her to the bathroom as she brushed her teeth and answered the call of nature. After that she made her way downstairs towards the kitchen as her mother made breakfast.

"Is Kenji awake, okaa-chan?" Akira asked her mother as she sat down at the table.

"Iie," her mother answered.

"Lazy baka," Akira mumbled under her breath.

Her ningen okaa-chan turned to her as she put her hands on her hips. "Akira! I heard that."

"Gomen, okaa-chan," the kitsune hanyou apologized.

Akira's okaa-chan turned her blue eyes to her musume and began to talk. "Your nii-chan seems to be awake," just as he began to walk into the kitchen.

He grunted and sat down next to Akira, she couldn't help to note how bad he looked in the morning and tried to hold back a laugh. His waist-length orange hair was a complete mess and his silver eyes were half closed but then his head landed onto the table with a thump. Akira smiled and held back a giggle before it escaped, she looked back down at Katsumaru but burst out laughing.

"This is the best part of the day," she grinned then tweaked one of Katsumaru's kitsune ears.

He groaned and tried to swat at her hand but missed which got Akira laughing again and he began to bang his head among the table repeatedly.

"Ah, if only Kenji would wake up in the morning he'd see this!" Akira announced.

"Shut up!" Katsumaru grumbled from the tabletop.

Their okaa-chan giggled a bit at their bickering and put breakfast on the table. "Here, you guys go eat while I wake up Kenji." She then walked up the stairs as Katsumaru began to pig-out on the food.

"Hey! Leave some for me at least," shouted Akira from the kitchen.

"It's not like you eat or anything," Katsumaru smugly spat.

Eventually the bickering ended as all three siblings began to get ready for school and leave for the bus. Akira pulled on her boots as her brothers put on their sneakers in the living room and then they grabbed their bags.

"Ja ne!" They all called to their okaa-chan as they went out the door.

* * *

**Names:**

Kurosawa = black swamp

Akira = bright; she's 17 years old and is a junior

Kenji = study two; he's 16 and is a sophomore

Katsumaru = victory man; he's 18 and is a senior

A/N: Please tell me if this is any good! Next chapter will have more Inuyasha characters, I promise! : ) Oh yeah, Akira and Kenji have brown hair like their mother, Katsumaru has orange hair like their dad. You will get to know their mother and father later on, and more details about the family.


	2. Master Of Puppets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Akira Kurosawa, her family, and future characters are mine, however.**

A/N: Please tell me if this is any good! Next chapter will have more Inuyasha characters, I promise! : ) Oh yeah, Akira and Kenji have brown hair like their mother, Katsumaru has orange hair like their dad. You will get to know their mother and father later on, and more details about the family.

**Vocabulary:**

Nani? = what?

Ningen = human

Shoujo = girl

Kumo hanyou - spider half-demon

Etto - possibly means "Uhh", or "Erm", or "Umm"

Sensei - teacher (can be used as a suffix)

Kirei-chan - might mean "beauty" I'm not positive on it

Kawaii-chan - cutey

_Characters Ages (will put more up later):_

Naraku - 18; senior

Inuyasha - 17; junior

Kagome - 17; junior

Kanna - 15, freshman

Hakudoshi - 16; sophomore

Kagura & Byakuya - 17; juniors

Bankotsu - 17; junior

Jakotsu - 17; senior

* * *

Chapter 2

Naraku was hanging out with Bankotsu out in the quad and was just talking to him. He turned his red eyes when he saw a group of people nearby and then he recognized Inuyasha and smirked. Naraku looked back at Bankotsu and jerked his head towards the group. Bankotsu turned his head to them then and smirked as well, he was about to yell towards the group until Naraku had started walking away.

"Nani?" The young ningen questioned.

"Kanna-chan needs my help," he sighed as he walked away with the white-haired shoujo.

He trailed behind his half-sister and wondered why he always did this for her but at least he got along with her better than the rest of his siblings. His only real siblings was Kagura and Byakuya and they fought all the time. However, his other siblings he didn't get along with either, just Kanna, who was now a freshman at school. He had another half-brother named Hakudoshi who was now a sophomore. His other half-brothers on his mother's side were the twins, Juromaru and Kageroumaru, along with his step-brother Goshinki but only the twins were still in school, they were sophomores now. Though he had another half-brother Akago but he was just an infant so he only had seven siblings that went to school here.

Kanna was leading Naraku down one of the halls towards the lockers and then stopped in front of a section of them. By then the kumo hanyou figured out that she needed help getting her locker open when she gave him her combination number. He showed her how it worked and opened it up for her, she smiled at him and nodded her thanks. Naraku surprisingly felt happy knowing he helped out his half-sister but it soon left when he ran into Jakotsu.

His eyes widened as he took in his fellow peer's outfit. "What the hell are you wearing!"

"Do you think Bankotsu will like it?" He grinned at him as he swished his skirt around.

"How the hell would I know?" Naraku inquired in utter disgust.

Jakotsu seemed to just ignore the hanyou's aghast to his clothing choice as he dreamily imagined Bankotsu's reaction with a smile. Naraku shook his head and briefly touched his forehead with his hands but continued walking down the hall. He was soon met up with Bankotsu again, who looked like he was hiding from someone. Naraku figured as much that the young ningen saw Jakotsu but ran off before the other man saw him. He smirked inwardly when he remembered a piece of information that Bankotsu didn't want to admit that he liked Jakotsu, he learned that when they got drunk off his father's beer.

"Hey, want a joint before class, man?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Sure, man," he agreed and then grabbed the offered joint from his friend's hand.

They soon finished their joint together and instantly felt more mellow than before. A conversation followed right after.

"Well, we better go off to chemistry now," Bankotsu suggested in a relaxed voice.

"Yeah, I guess, not looking forward to seeing Mukotsu-sensei again."

"I know, I hate how this is the second time I've had that class, at least I get along with the teacher," Bankotsu replied.

Naraku grunted, "Lucky you, great that's a sophomore class that means my half-brothers are probably in there!"

Bankotsu snickered a bit at the remark.

"Etto, I need to get laid!" Naraku whined, "I miss having the power."

"What about Kikyo-sensei?"

"Oh yes, the sexy gym teacher!" Naraku practically drooled over the mention of her name.

"Hell yeah!"

Both of them burst out laughing after that, the marijuana made them all loopy. But soon they were walking towards there chemistry class when the bell went off. By the time they reached the door Naraku seemed to perk up when he saw someone familiar, which they both headed over to. Bankotsu realized it was Akira who was sat at the back of the room and he noticed a wicked gleam in Naraku's red orbs. The ningen smirked a bit and sat down next to Hakudoshi who was there since the table was next to Akira and Naraku.

"Hey there, Kirei-chan," Naraku grinned as he moved closer to Akira.

"_At least it's better than when he called me Kawaii-chan," _Akira thought inwardly as she looked at the kumo hanyou with a blank face.

Bankotsu snickered beneath his hand as he watched this then said. "Well, I'll stick to calling you Kawaii-chan." He smirked when he noticed a twinge of annoyance in her silver eyes.

Naraku seemed to ignore Bankotsu's remark even though he was tempted to throw something at him for that but then the teacher walked in. The class quieted down a bit but was still noisy enough to annoy Mukotsu-sensei. So the teacher decided to get the attention of his students by slamming his hands down onto his desk as he growled.

"Shut up!"


	3. Bad Boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Akira Kurosawa, her family, and future characters are mine, however.**

A/N: I haven't updated this story since… last month, though I guess I'll attempt to update it as much as I can since now I know people actually read this story. Eventually I'll get more into Akira's family and the Inuyasha characters lives but be warned I'm going to mostly lean on the bad guys side than the Inuyasha gang. Other than that I don't know what else to say, here's the next chapter.

**Vocabulary**  
Ningen = human  
Sensei = teacher (can be used as a suffix)  
Kitsune = fox  
Hentai = pervert  
Baka = idiot  
Imouto-san = younger sister  
Nii-chan = older brother  
Arigato = thank you

_Character's Ages:_  
Rin - 16; sophomore  
Mukotsu - 26; Chemistry teacher

* * *

Chapter 3

He rolled his blood red eyes at Mukotsu-sensei, he was already ruining his day! Naraku smirked deviously towards Akira, who caught his glance and shifted nervously in her seat. Akira couldn't help to think how those eyes made her melt and how the smirk made her heart beat faster. From the table next to them Bankotsu and Hakudoshi watched them with amusement, the dark-haired ningen was almost laughing in his seat and Hakudoshi just had the same devious grin as Naraku.

"It's a shame we got stuck in this class again." He said to her.

Akira blushed lightly. "Yeah, I just need to make up a credit for first semester."

"Oh, that's practically the same problem I have, though it's just that Mukotsu-sensei decided to fail me the whole term last year." Naraku actually gave an irritated pout.

Akira smiled with mirth dancing in her silver eyes.

Naraku couldn't help but to give back a heart-felt smile yet it still managed to turn twisted.

But the moment was ruined when Bankotsu burst out in hysterical laughter and the sensei started stomping in their direction. Naraku glared at the ningen, who couldn't seem to stop laughing enough to see the fury in Mukotsu's black eyes. Akira gasped in surprise, not having the time to get in trouble she ducked her head down in a feeble attempt to escape it. But nothing could escape from Mukotsu-sensei when he was angry.

"What's so funny!" He started yelling as he pointed a finger accusingly at Naraku.

"Why do you always assume it's my fault all the time?" The kumo hanyou replied with a glare.

"I don't have time to deal with you! If you're going to talk back to me then go to the Principal's Office!" Mukotsu continued to rant. And he even pointed to Bankotsu and Hakudoshi.

Then with such venom he pointed toward Akira. "If you're going to hang out with these delinquents then I'm sending you out with them!"

Akira's eyes widened in shock, never one sensei ever yelled at her and send out to the office. It almost made tears well up in her eyes but she got up and followed behind Naraku out of the classroom. Her arms twitched nervously by her side and her brown kitsune ears shifted backwards in obvious annoyance. Even her fluffy tail waved back-and-forth until she wrapped it around her waist.

Her ears picked up Naraku mumbling something when he had looked behind himself. "The baka gets to see hentai on his computer and I don't! Damn bastard."

Akira couldn't help to look back to see the sensei's computer but instantly regretted it when she saw a half-naked girl with her legs spread out.

When they got to the Main Office Akira saw her nii-chan by the desk, it wasn't hard to recognize his big kitsune ears on top of his orange head. Akira's ears lowered and she felt embarrassed that she managed to get in trouble. Katsumaru saw her come in the door and was confused but got up from his seat to make way to his imouto-san.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Mukotsu-sensei… " She began but Katsumaru cut her off.

"Oh don't worry, I'll just tell someone to change your science class to one that I'm a student aide for so they think you have trouble in science since it's the only way I can get you out of it."

"Arigato, nii-chan." Akira smiled up to him.

Her ears twitched when she heard a familiar voice then. "Hey, Kira-chan!"

She turned her head in the direction of the voice and smiled when she recognized who it was. "Hi, Rin-chan."

* * *

A/N: I decided to leave it off as that. Sorry, it's probably a cliffhanger, I usually don't do that. Eventually a few chapters from now I will write up who Akira's mother and father is, along with how they met. I will also tell you that Akira's father did have a son before he got married, which was with another kitsune youkai, kinda like Inuyasha's family.


	4. Ways To Be Wicked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the others, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Akira Kurosawa, her family, and future characters are mine, however.**

Author's Comments: Alright I'm gonna update for you guys now. It took me so long because I had to deal with school, being sick, and the dentist… I also have been writing my original stories and drawing. I really need to fucking make this more mature so I'm going to *chuckles evilly* though this chapter doesn't seem to have it at the moment. I'm working on trying to write more for these chapters. God, to be honest I think this story sucks but I'll still go at it since apparently people like this badly written story, man I write WAY better than this, believe me!

**Vocabulary**

Tsuki youkai = moon demon

Ningen = human

Nii-chan = older brother

Kitsune = fox

Sempai = upperclassman (suffix)

Nani = what

Etto = possibly means "Uhh", or "Erm", or "Umm"

Shounen = boy

Kumo hanyou = spider half-demon

* * *

Chapter 4

Akira smiled sweetly as she made her way towards the chestnut-haired girl. "Hi, Rin-chan."

Her chocolate brown eyes moved behind her. "What are you doing with them?"

She turned her head back behind her to look at Naraku, who looked very pissed off, with Hakudoshi behind him and Bankotsu arguing with the principal. Her Nii-chan was talking to one of the staff, probably about changing her science class. But her silver eyes gazed back at Naraku's blood red orbs and down to his arms crossed over his toned chest. Then to his long black hair that was sent down his back in rivulets.

"Watch it girl, you're drooling!" Rin chuckled.

Akira blushed and sheepishly turned her head towards Rin, her kitsune ears flicked back. "Sorry."

"Kira-chan, I wonder why you even like him." The younger girl sighed, exasperated.

"What about Sesshomaru-sempai?" Akira looked at her deviously.

"Nani… etto… what about him?" Rin hesitated, her cheeks flushed as her gaze flew down.

_Just a day with Naraku and I'm already turning into him_, she thought. Akira smirked just a bit as she observed Rin. "Still not gonna admit it, what a shame."

Rin looked up at her, surprised. "Naraku is a bad influence on you!"

Akira turned away, her gaze already back on the said kumo hanyou. She sighed, _you're going to be my downfall, Naraku_.

Katsumaru walked up to her side then, he stood in silence for a moment. "Dad said Miyako is coming here."

She looked at him, shocked, they stared at each other with their matching eyes, both silent.

Miyako was their half-sister, she was a lot more older than them, she was from the first marriage of their father with a tsuki youkai, Mizuki. Their half-sister was just trouble, she wasn't like her family, who are shy and reclusive. Miyako was devious and tricky, she used to pull pranks on poor Akira, along with Katsumaru and Kenji, when they were kids.

Akira was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Naraku mumble something. "My dad is going to be so pissed at me."

"And mother." She could make out Hakudoshi's voice.

"_Your_ mother." Naraku corrected him.

"Yeah, yeah, Raku-chan." The white shounen smirked.

But Akira was interrupted from listening to the conversation by Katsumaru. "I got your class changed but now your computer class is changed to this period, I'll go take you there." Katsumaru led her towards the door, Akira couldn't help but give one last look at Naraku.

Their eyes met then, his piercing gaze held her attention at that instant, he smirked at her and she flushed lightly. All of a sudden Naraku held out his hand and gently grabbed her tail that was wrapped around her waist, startling her. She shivered delightfully up and down her spine, of all the times she's had her tail yanked that had actually felt good. Akira blushed furiously and hurriedly rushed up to her Nii-chan as they walked out of the office.

Her brown tail curled up tightly around her waist as they were walking, her arms wrapped around her little body with her ears flat against her head. She looked from side to side, uncertain, what was he doing to her? Without realizing it her heartbeat had settled down and the knots in her stomach faded. In the next moment she was right at her computer class standing beside Katsumaru as he talked to the teacher.

"She got her classes changed, Suikotsu-sensei."

Akira looked to see a man with a kind face though she became alarmed by the ki she sensed from this presumed ningen.

○•○•

The Principal had called down his father as Bankotsu continued to argue with her, since he was an orphan he was his own guardian so he was talking to her about his punishment. Naraku glared at nothing, this really pissed him off! Hakudoshi was silent and stood by his side, he wasn't very happy with this situation either. They were taken out of their thoughts when they heard the voice of their father arriving in the office.

"Great, you two got in trouble already." Onigumo looked down at his two sons. "Who else of my offspring are going to get in trouble next?" He questioned rhetorically.

Onigumo looked away from them as the principal addressed him. "I think there has been a misunderstanding with Mukotsu-sensei." A silver-haired miko came into view.

"Damn right." Naraku mumbled under his breath, still glaring.

"Naraku!" Onigumo growled.

"It's okay Mr. Kaitou, I'll have a talk with Mukotsu-sensei about this." Tsubaki turned her blue gaze to Naraku and Hakudoshi. "I'll let you guys stay here until the next class." With that she left to go to her room office.

Onigumo went to look at his two sons and sighed. "I swear most people here seem to be out for my children." And he rubbed his temple, hoping that nothing else will happen.

* * *

A/N: I'll leave this chapter at that. For some reason I'm too lazy to give the Band Of Seven last names so I'm going with first ones. Obviously you can tell how much I prefer villains from this. I think Tsubaki was cool so I made her the principal. Blah, blah, blah, I dunno what else to say *Naraku pout*


End file.
